The Witch Detective
by Angelina Rose
Summary: This story is set in the year 2026. Wyatt is still evil, though not the ruler of all evil, yet. Chris has no memories of going back to the past, but he's troubled by strange dreams.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any of the regular Charmed characters. They are the property of Spelling Productions. The only character that is mine is Stella Huff. 

The Witch Detective

Chris rolled over in bed, opening his eyes to see the sun shining in through the curtains. He groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He'd had the same dream again, with the mystery woman begging for his help. He didn't know who she was, but he knew she was important to him. "Why can't I remember her?" he thought, slowly getting out of bed. He looked at the time and said, "Crap, I'm going to be late!" He got dressed quickly, combing his hair and grabbing a bagel on his way out, remembering to magically lock the door.

Wyatt was pacing back and forth in his office, waiting for a report. When it came, he frowned at the intern who brought it. "It took you long enough!" he snapped at him, reading the information, then nodding his head. "Very good! She's secure? Are you sure no one will be able to find her, especially my brother?" The intern nodded. "Yes, sir! She's hidden away and guarded well. No one will find her, I swear!"  
Wyatt said, "I hope so, otherwise you know what happens when I'm displeased!" he said, motioning for the intern to leave. As the door closed behind him, he smiled to himself. "She's all mine!" he thought. "Not even my brother can stop me this time!"

Chris was at P3 helping his mom out. Piper was behind the counter washing glasses and Chris was helping set up tables. Piper noticed the look on her son's face and was worried. "Chris honey, what's wrong?"  
Chris sighed. "I had that dream again, Mom! I don't know what it means, and I don't recognize the woman, but I feel like I should. She needs my help, urgently, but I have no idea how to find her or why she wants me!" Piper shook her head, looking down at a newspaper in front of her. An ad caught her eye. "Chris,  
look at this. This might be the help you need." Chris looked at the ad Piper pointed out to him.  
"Witch Detective, can't sense someone? Need to find out if someone's cast a spell on you or if demons are planning to attack? Call 328-7190 and ask for Stella or stop by 870 Philmount Street, Suite 5." Chris said, "I think I'll stop by later, see if this Stella can help. Thanks Mom!" he said, giving her a hug.


	2. Chapter Two Meeting Stella

Chapter Two - Meeting Stella 

Stella Huff was sitting at her desk finishing up some paperwork from her last case. She was pleased with the way it had ended, with her finding the little boy and reuniting him with his mother. She brushed her blond hair back behind her ears and smiled. Suddenly she sensed someone coming up the hallway toward her office. The person knocked on the door and she called, "Come in!" She stared at the very cute guy who walked through her door as she stood up and extended her hand.  
"My name's Stella! How can I help you?" Chris smiled at Stella and shook her hand.  
"My name's Chris! This may sound strange, but I need help finding someone. The problem is, I don't know the person I want to find. All I know is, she needs my help."

Stella said, "Please, have a seat. How do you know that this woman needs your help?" "I keep having dreams where I'm underground in a cave. I see this woman and she can't reach me, but she knows my name and begs me to help her. I try to get to her, but I can't, then I wake up. I drew a picture of her the last time hoping it would jog my memory, but I don't know her!" He slid a picture over to Stella, who studied it carefully.  
"She's beautiful! Do you know what color her hair or eyes are?" she asked.  
Chris replied, "I think her hair's brown, I'm not sure about her eyes. Do you think you can help me?" Stella said, "I can definetly try! It sounds like either a repressed memory is trying to come out, or someone's trying to reach you in your dreams. Let me see what I can find out, I'll do some snooping around. You said in your dreams you're in a cave? That sounds like the Underworld. Do you know any demons?"

Chris said, "Well, my last name is Halliwell. My brother's Wyatt, and I'm one of the sons of Piper Halliwell, so I've grown up fighting demons. Do you think this woman could be a demon?"  
he asked. Stella said, "Could be, I'm not sure! I'll do some asking around, I have contacts in the Underworld. I'll see if they know this woman." Chris smiled. "Thank you Stella! I have a question. Aren't you afraid of people knowing you're a witch? I assume you are, right?"  
Stella nodded. "Yes, I'm a witch. I'm really not afraid, most people accept me for who I am, and if others have a problem with it, then they don't ask for my help." She grinned shyly at Chris.  
"I admire the Halliwell family, they're so brave and they've helped so many people over the years! I heard about you and Wyatt too, it must be cool to be a part of such a great family! Chris blushed.  
"It's okay, I worry about my brother sometimes. Anyway, I should go, but let me give you my number so you can reach me with any questions or news." Writing it down, he handed it to her, touching her hand briefly. He looked into her blue eyes and saw warmth and joy. "Thank you, Stella! I hope you can find out who the woman is." Stella had to turn her eyes away before she got lost in his green eyes.  
"Of course, I'll call you the minute I find out anything." Chris left and Stella sat down, still thinking of Chris. "Snap out of it, what if this woman ends up being his girlfriend? I've got to get to work!"

She started out by visiting her demonic contacts, showing them the picture Chris had given her. Everyone seemed unwilling to identify the woman, but she could sense that they knew who she was. Finally Brandon, a celerity demon, gave her some information. "You can't tell anyone I told you this! I don't know her name, but she was brought down here two days ago and locked in a remote part of the Underworld. The demons who brought her mentioned the name Wyatt." Brandon pushed Stella away. "I've told you too much already, get out of here before you get hurt!" He smoke-orbed out and Stella orbed back to the surface. "That's strange, Chris's brother's name is Wyatt!" She went back to her office and looked up Wyatt Halliwell on the internet. "He has his own company, reputed to be a front for criminal activity! I think I need to ask Chris more about his brother!" she thought.


	3. Chapter Three Getting Closer

Chapter Three - Getting Closer 

Chris was home at the manor. He was alone, Piper and Leo were out on a date, and Phoebe and Paige were out shopping. He was watching TV when the doorbell rang. He got up and walked to the door, opening it. "Stella, hi! Come in, can I get you something to drink?" Stella said, "Sure, I'll have what you're having." She walked into the kitchen as he got a glass out and poured her some wine. They stood at the island in the middle of the kitchen and sipped the red wine. "So, do you have any information for me?" Chris asked. Stella replied, "Yes, I found out that one of my contacts recognized the woman from her picture. He said that some demons brought her to the Underworld and locked her away somewhere. He also said that they mentioned the name Wyatt." She noticed Chris's face changed and she was worried that she'd hurt him. "It may not mean anything, but I have to tell you my contact was worried! He told me that he had told me too much and warned me to leave before I got hurt! I'm sorry!"

Chris sighed. "It's not your fault, I've suspected Wyatt's been getting involved with demons for a while now! I just can't believe he'd lock some innocent woman up in the Underworld! Did your contact mention her name?" Stella shook her head. "No, he left before I could ask him. I'll see what I can find out, maybe someone else will talk with me." Looking at Chris, Stella felt her heart beat faster.  
"Um, so this is the famous Halliwell manor? It's really beautiful!" she told him.  
"Thanks, would you like to look around?" Chris asked. He couldn't stop looking at her, she was so beautiful! He held out his hand and after a second, she took it.  
They went all through the manor, ending up in the attic. Stella touched the Book of Shadows and flipped through the pages. "Very cool! My mom had a book too, but it wasen't as big as yours. Well, I should probably go." she said. Chris said, "Wait, do you want to stay and watch TV? There's an old movie on, St. Elmo's Fire." Stella gasped.  
"I love that movie! Sure, I'll stay and watch it with you!"

Chris and Stella watched the movie and ate popcorn. When it was over, Chris walked Stella to the door. He smiled at her and said, "I'll call you tomorrow afternoon, maybe we can have dinner while you bring me up to date." Stella said, "I'd like that, Chris! Talk to you later!" She walked down the steps and got into her car, looking back. Chris was standing there watching her. She waved at him, driving off. "Does he like me? I hope so, I like him!" she thought to herself. Chris watched her go, wanting to ask her to stay.  
Smiling to himself, he put the popcorn bowl in the sink and went to bed.

"Chris, please help me!" the woman begged him, her long brown hair falling in her eyes. She was trapped by a forcefield, unable to get closer to him. Chris tried to walk closer to her, but got shocked. Suddenly he heard a voice say, "You should've left this alone!" and saw Stella being held over a huge hole. "Say good-bye to both your loves!"  
the voice said as Chris yelled "No!" and ran toward her. He woke up with a jolt, his heart pounding.  
"It was another dream, but this one was worse!" he said out loud, hoping that Stella was all right.


	4. Chapter Four Danger Emerges

Chapter Four - Danger Emerges 

Wyatt orbed to his right-hand demon's lair. "Have you caught him?" he asked. Aaron nodded. "Yes sir!" he said, stepping aside to reveal Brandon chained to the stone wall. Wyatt approached, an evil smile on his face. "So, you're the one who got too curious about matters that are none of your concern." he said. "You do realize that you've put your friend Stella in grave danger by telling her about my guest, as well as yourself." He fired up an energy ball and looked at Brandon. "Any last words?" he asked. Brandon stared right into Wyatt's eyes. "Not all demons want you to rule us. I did what I thought was right! Stella will be fine, she's smart! She won't be taken off guard!" he said. Wyatt laughed. "Your little witch friend is no match for me, I will destroy her, but first to take care of you!" He threw the energy ball at Brandon, enjoying the sight of him exploding into dust. He turned to Aaron and asked, "Do you know where she lives or works?" Aaron gave Wyatt a slip of paper with an address, which he read. "Excellent! Let's go pay this Stella a visit, convince her that it's in her best interests to let this case go unsolved."

Stella walked back into her office and sat down with a sigh. She had spent all day trying to track down the mystery woman with not much success. The only new lead she had was that Chris had called her about the new dream he'd had. She could narrow down the location based on Chris's description to three areas of the Underworld, but they were far apart. "Well, looks like I'll be doing some searching in the morning." she said out loud. "Maybe not!" a strong masculine voice spoke behind her, making her jump. She spun around and saw a tall muscular man with curly blond hair. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked. "My name is Wyatt, and I'm here to tell you that you're making a grave mistake in taking this case on for my brother. You see, I have my own reasons for wanting the woman in question to remain hidden, and if Chris finds her, then I'll have to kill both of them, and I really don't want to do that. I'll give you one chance, let it go and I won't harm you." Stella said, "I can't do that, I promised Chris I'd help him! What gives you the right to imprison innocent people anyway? Now leave, I've got work to do!"

Wyatt was impressed with Stella. She was bold and stood up to him, she didn't act afraid of him. "For your information, the woman's hardly innocent. She betrayed me, made plans to stop me from gaining power, along with my brother. He doesn't remember, thanks to a sorceror I know who took those memories from him, but apparently Bia...she's able to reach him in his dreams, so I had to lock her away. It's too bad you wouldn't let this drop, but I can't let you report back to Chris." He raised his hand and started to strangle her, lifting her into the air at the same time. Stella fought the hold he had on her, but she couldn't breathe. She conjured a knife and threw it at him, but he raised his shield, preventing it from reaching him. "That's a bad girl!" he scolded her, tightening his grip.

Chris walked down the hallway to Stella's office. He wanted to surprise her and take her to P3 after dinner. He opened her office door and was shocked by what he saw. "Wyatt, let her go!" he yelled, throwing him across the room and into the wall. Wyatt lost his grip on Stella and she fell to the floor, gasping for air. Chris ran over to her and put his arm around her. "Are you okay?" he asked, keeping an eye on Wyatt. Stella nodded, unable to speak yet. Wyatt in the meantime had orbed out after getting up off the floor. Chris stroked Stella's cheek and sat her down in her chair, kneeling in front of her. "I'm so sorry, if it wasen't for me he wouldn't have hurt you!" Stella said, "No Chris, I wanted to do this! I'm not afraid of him!" She reached out and brushed the dark brown hair out of his eyes, not wanting him to leave her side. Chris pulled her closer and kissed her softly, wrapping his arms around her.  
Stella kissed him back, happy to be in his arms. Finally she pulled away. "I have news, I've narrowed down the possible locations where your mystery woman could be. Wyatt also said that he got a sorceror to take certain memories about this woman away from you, and he slipped up! He started to say her name! It begins with Bia, does that sound familar?"

Chris thought for a minute. "No, it doesn't ring any bells, but if someone did tamper with my memory, then I wouldn't remember her. Stella, I don't think you're safe here. Wyatt won't leave you alone, he'll wait for another opportunity to attack! I think you should move into the manor until we can solve this case!" Stella agreed. "Let me transfer my files first so I can keep them with me." She downloaded the case information onto a floppy disk then said a spell to protect her office from evil. "Just in case Wyatt tries to steal anything from me." she said with a smile.  
"I'm ready to go!" she said, taking Chris's hand. They orbed to the manor where they explained the situation to Piper, Phoebe and Paige, then set Stella up in the attic. "How about dinner?" Chris asked. Stella smiled and nodded, so he orbed her to the kitchen where Piper had fixed dinner. They sat and talked about everything, then Chris took her to P3 where they danced and talked some more.  
Chris realized he was falling in love with Stella and he wanted to keep her safe. He held her close and whispered, "I promise I will protect you!" Stella gazed into his eyes and said, "I know you will!"


	5. Chapter Five The Truth

Chapter Five - The Truth 

Chris and Stella orbed back into the attic of the manor. Chris started to pull Stella closer to him, but she held back. "Chris, we need to talk." Sitting down on a chair, she looked at him. "What if this woman is your girlfriend or your wife? I don't want you to do something you'll regret later!" Chris took her hand. "Stella, you're amazing! You're right, we need to find her first, then we'll sort this out. Any ideas?" Stella thought for a minute, then got up and looked through the Book of Shadows. "What we need to do is restore your memory of this woman, and I think I know how." Here it is, a memory restore spell, but we need to change it just a bit."  
Stella wrote the spell down, editing some of the words. "Ok, ready?" she asked. Chris nodded, standing ready. Stella read, "We want to know the truth today,about the woman named Bia. Please restore his memories now so we can save her somehow."

Chris started to remember the woman from his dreams. He remembered the two of them sitting in a grassy area surrounded by statues. They had made plans for him to go back to the past to try to stop Wyatt from turning evil.  
He remembered putting a ring on her finger and he remembered them going to the Halliwell manor, which had been turned into a museum. He remembered making love to her then later her giving him the ring "to remember why you're doing this". He remembered jumping through the triqueta as Bianca fought off Wyatt's demon guards. The last memory was of her bringing him back to the future, then dying trying to stop Wyatt from hurting him. He shook his head as he looked at Stella. "I remember her name, it's Bianca! She was my...fiancee." he said sadly. He didn't want to hurt Stella, but by the look in her eyes he could tell she was. "I don't understand though, according to what I remember, she died! How could she still be alive?" he asked.

Stella was sad to hear that Chris was engaged, but she still wanted to help him. "I don't know, but we should find her soon! I have a feeling Wyatt will know that you got your memories back and he might try to get rid of either you or her!" She paused for a second then looked at Chris. "What I don't understand is why your parents never mentioned her. I think we should ask them." Chris agreed. "Come on, let's go ask my mom." They walked downstairs and knocked on Piper's bedroom door. "Come in!" she called, smiling at her youngest son. "Mom, do you remember a woman named Bianca?" Piper's eyes widened. "Yes, she came back from your original future to bring you back, but you said she'd died. Why, did something happen?" she asked. Chris replied, "She's the one I've been dreaming about, she's in trouble! Wyatt's got her trapped somewhere and I just regained my memories of her." Stella touched Chris's arm. "I think we should go search those three locations, she has to be at one of them!" Chris nodded, taking Stella's arm. "Mom, let Phoebe and Paige know. We'll call you if we need help." They orbed out, leaving a very worried Piper.

Chris and Stella searched two of the locations in the Underworld with no luck. "Well, hopefully that means she's at the final location!" Stella said. Chris suddenly grabbed her hand, putting his finger to his lips. He had heard a noise. Looking around the cave, he didn't see anything, but he felt someone was there. Suddenly he was thrown across the cave, hitting the rock wall. He slumped to the ground, moaning in pain. "Chris, are you okay?" Stella asked. She started to run to him, but was grabbed from behind. "Well,  
if it isn't my brother and the detective! I told you to let it go, but you wouldn't listen." "Let her go, Wyatt! Why are you doing this?" Chris asked. "Why? Because you tried to change me into someone I'm not and because you're not the only one who has feelings for Bianca. That's right, Chris, I fell in love with her before you even met her, but once she saw you, that was it! That hurt me, so now I'm going to take from you both of the women who love you!" He grabbed Stella's wrists as she tried to conjure a weapon. "Now, now, that's not any fun!" he whispered in her ear, smelling her fear. Looking at Chris, he grinned evily and said, "Maybe I'll have some fun with her before I kill her! Good luck finding me, you'll need it!" He orbed out with her as Chris ran toward them. "No, Wyatt bring her back!" he yelled. He reached in his pocket and found the paper with the last location on it. "I've got to get to Bianca before he does, but first, I need some help!" Writing a quick note, he orbed it to his mom before orbing to the secret location, praying he wasen't too late.


	6. Chapter Six Loss

Chapter Six - Loss 

Wyatt orbed the struggling Stella to his office, where he set her in his chair and began to tie her up. "Aaron!" he yelled, calling his assistant. Stella punched Wyatt's arm and screamed. He just laughed, wrapping an arm around her body to hold her down while he secured her to the chair. When he was done, he looked up to see Aaron watching. "Good, you're here! My brother found out about Bianca and is on his way to save her. The only problem is,  
if I know Chris, he asked our mother for help. I need you to send a team of demons to the Halliwell manor to distract her and my aunts." Aaron replied, "It will be done! What about her?" he asked, pointing to Stella. "I have special plans for her later, I'll leave her here for now." Wyatt said, running his finger down Stella's face. She jerked her head away, glaring at him. "Keep your hands off me!" she yelled at him. As Aaron shimmered out, Wyatt bent down and kissed Stella, gripping her head painfully. He pulled away and winked at her. "I have to go deal with my brother now, but I'll be back, then we can have some fun!" he leered at her. "You bastard, don't you hurt him!" Stella yelled. She tried to conjure a knife, but it wasen't working. "Oh, by the way, you can't use your powers here, only I can." Wyatt smirked, taking a long piece of cloth and gagging Stella with it. He orbed out, leaving her behind.

Chris arrived at the final location. "Bianca, where are you?" he called. He followed the winding path until he came to the scene of his dreams, complete with a huge pit. He saw a cage with a woman inside and he ran to her. "Bianca?" he asked as he got closer. The lovely woman raised her head and stared at him. "Chris, is it really you?" She stood up and walked closer to him, her brown eyes filling with tears. "You have to get me out of here, before he comes back!"  
she pleaded. Chris looked around, but he couldn't see how to deactivate the cage. Hearing orbs, he turned around and saw Wyatt heading towards them. "What did you do with Stella?" he asked, clenching his fist in rage. "She's safe, for now. What do you care, you found your fiancee? Too bad it's only in time to say good-bye!" Wyatt responded, an evil smile on his face. He threw Chris against the stone wall and pulled out a remote from his pocket.  
Hitting a button, he lowered the barrier and grabbed Bianca by the arm. "You shouldn't have betrayed me, now you get to watch him die!" he told her.

Bianca was mad, she'd had enough. Pulling loose of Wyatt, she slapped his face. "Someone needs to knock you off your high horse and remind you that having power doesn't mean you can do whatever you want!" She conjured an athame and challenged him. Wyatt was briefly surprised, but recovered quickly.  
Sensing Chris getting to his feet, he flung him into the cage and activated the barrier. Facing Bianca, he took his own athame out of his pocket and circled her, looking for an opening. Bianca leaped forward, slashing Wyatt's arm. He reacted quickly, cutting her shoulder. He laughed, saying, "I can heal my wounds, but you can't heal yours." Bianca spun around, attempting to stab him again, but he orbed out, reappearing behind her. "Bianca, look out!" Chris yelled, but he was too late. Wyatt grabbed her, stabbing her in the stomach. As she screamed in pain, he said, "You should have picked me, my dear. I'm truly sorry!" He gently laid her on the ground then turned to look at Chris. "I'll deal with you later, first I've got to take care of a certain detective." he said as he orbed out.

Chris was horrified. He tried to break through the barrier but he just bounced back. Bianca was gasping for breath when she turned her head and saw that Wyatt had dropped the remote. She grabbed it and pushed the button to remove the barrier. Chris ran to her, dropping to his knees. He held her close, pressing his hand on the wound. "Dad, help!" he yelled, but no one came. Bianca looked at him. She groaned with pain and squeezed Chris's hand. "He must have sent some of his demons to attack your family. Listen, you...need to save Stella before he hurts her! His office is protected from good magic, but the reversal spell is in...my pocket. Go find her and stop him!" she said weakly. "I will always love you, Chris!" she promised as she closed her eyes and died. Chris broke down and wept, holding her close. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, I'm sorry I didn't remember!"


	7. Chapter Seven The Rescue

Chapter Seven - The Rescue 

Chris was still crying when he heard orbs behind him. Whipping his head around, he saw his dad and cried out, "Dad, you're here! Where are Mom, Phoebe and Paige?" Leo crouched down by his son and laid a hand on his shoulder. "They're home, cleaning up the mess that demons made when they attacked. What happened?" he asked. "Wyatt killed Bianca and kidnapped Stella! Oh my God, he's going to kill Stella! I have to stop him!" Chris refused to let Wyatt hurt another person. He looked in Bianca's pocket and found the spell to reverse the magical block on Wyatt's office. "Dad, can you take care of her for me? I want to have a funeral for her, just take her someplace safe." he asked, looking at Bianca with sorrow. Leo said, "Of course, Chris! What are you going to do" Chris replied, "I think I have an idea, it's risky but it should work." Leo said, "Just be careful, son! Are you sure you don't need me or the Power of Three?" Chris shook his head. "I'll be all right, I need to do this by myself. Thanks Dad!" He orbed out, heading to Wyatt's office building.

Wyatt orbed just outside his office. He closed his eyes for a minute,  
trying to stay calm. "I can't believe she made me kill her, my Bianca!" he thought. It had hurt him to stab her, more than he thought it would. Taking a deep breath, he stepped inside, meeting Stella's frightened eyes. "We are finally alone!" he told her, laughing as he saw her shrink back into the chair. He took the gag off, tracing her lips with his finger. "What did you do to Chris?" Stella whimpered, tears rolling down her face. "Sssh, I didn't hurt him, just locked him up. Unfortunetly, I had to kill Bianca, she thought she could save herself." He wiped the tears off Stella's face and planted a kiss on her neck, ignoring her pleas. "No, don't!" she begged, wishing that someone would save her. Wyatt untied her, pulling her up roughly and kissing her hard on the mouth. Stella beat on his chest, trying to break free, but he wouldn't let her go. Finally she kicked his knee, causing him to release her. "You'll have to kill me first, I'll never willingly spend time with you!" she told him, prepared to fight.

Chris orbed into Wyatt's office and promptly threw him into a wall.  
"You will regret what you did, Wyatt, and what you're trying to do!" he said, a sad look in his eyes. He looked at Stella and asked, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Stella was so happy to see Chris that she ran over to him and hugged him. "I'm fine, I'm so glad you're not hurt!" she sobbed. Chris held her close for a moment, then pulled her behind him. He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and said, "I need your help in saying this spell." Stella nodded and read the spell quickly. Wyatt got up, surprised that Chris had gotten out of the cage. "You won't stop me!" he said as he started to walk over to them. Chris and Stella quickly started to say the spell: "Wyatt is evil, it is true, but it is time for his just due. Reverse the effects of his shield today and lock him up right away!" Stella then conjured a knife and threw it at Wyatt, automatically causing him to raise his shield. He blocked the knife, but when he tried to lower it, he found that he couldn't. "What the hell did you do?" he yelled at Chris. "I reversed your shield, instead of protecting you, it's now your prison!" Noting Wyatt's panicked look, he added, "I won't keep you in there for long, just long enough for Mom and our aunts to bind your powers. That's right, you'll have to live life as a normal man, at least until you realize that there's more to life than being the most powerful being on the planet!" Taking Stella's hand, he walked over to Wyatt. "Help me orb him to the manor!" he told her, smiling at her. Laying their hands on his shield, it didn't repel them. They orbed Wyatt back to the manor, where the sisters were waiting. They bound Wyatt's powers and released him. He stormed past all of them, leaving the house in a huff. Chris embraced Stella then orbed away to think. "I need to be alone for a while. I'll be back!" he told her. He went to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge and mourned for Bianca.


	8. Chapter Eight Love at Last

Chapter Eight - Love at Last

Stella was sitting in her office. She had moved out of the Halliwell manor right after Chris had rescued her, even though Piper had encoraged her to stay. She had gone to Bianca's funeral, it was a beautiful ceremony, and to her surprise, Wyatt had been there! He'd broken down sobbing and went right to his mother, who held him. Stella saw Chris but didn't speak to him. Afterwards,  
she'd gone back to work. The funny thing is that Wyatt had been visiting her, apologizing over and over for kidnapping her. Apparently living without his powers had been good for him! She sighed, missing Chris. She loved him but she didn't want to be his second choice.

She heard orbs behind her and smiled, assuming it was Wyatt. "You need to find a job or something to fill up your time!" she jokingly said, turning around.  
She gasped, for it wasen't Wyatt, it was Chris. He smiled at her and handed her a single pink rose. "For you, for being so sweet and helpful!" he said. Stella smiled. "Thank you, it's beautiful! What's up?" she asked. Chris cleared his throat, nervous. "I want to apologize for not calling you for a while, I needed some time to think. When I found out that I had a finacee, and when she died,  
I was so shook up, I didn't know what to think! I had to take some time to grieve for her and figure out what I want in my life, but I know now, I want you"  
Stella looked at him in shock, seeing in his eyes that he was telling the truth.  
Chris took her hands and pulled her up, wrapping his arms around her. "I started falling in love with you right away, but when I remembered Bianca, I knew I had to give it a shot. The amazing thing is, if it weren't for Bianca, I wouldn't have met you! You are brave and sweet and beautiful, and I need you in my life!  
I want to take you out to dinner, go on dates with you, kiss you. I love you!"

Stella was blown away by Chris's words. Never in a million years would she have dreamed that Chris loved her. She touched his face gently, watching as he turned his face into her hand, closing his eyes. "I love you too, Chris! It was so hard for me to find out you were engaged! When Wyatt had me trapped, all I could think about was you, I was so scared he'd hurt you! Are you sure this is what you want?" she asked. Her fears were laid to rest as Chris pulled her closer and kissed her, running his hands through her hair. He looked deep into her eyes and said, "I want you so much! You are my choice!" He kissed her again, orbing her to his room. He locked the door and closed the blinds. He started unbuttoning her top, tracing her skin with his fingers. Stella sighed, unzipping his pants and slowly taking them off. Chris returned the favor by undoing her skirt, letting it drop to the floor. "You're so beautiful!" he said, picking her up in his arms and carrying her to the bed. He laid her on it and followed her, kissing her face, neck, going down her body. Stella shivered, loving the feel of Chris's mouth on her. She kissed his shoulders and ran her hands down his chest, gazing up at him with love. Chris was so gentle as they made love, he looked into her eyes and held her, caressing her. Stella moaned softly as she let herself go, the sensations overwhelming her. When they were done, they lay in his bed, her head on his chest. Chris played with her hair, stroking it softly. Stella was content and happy, she knew Chris loved her.

A few months passed and Stella moved back into the manor. She got to go with the Charmed Ones on some demon vanquishing missions and spent quite a bit of time with Chris and his family. One bright spring day Chris took her to the Golden Gate Bridge, his favorite spot. They sat up there, enjoying the view, then Chris turned to Stella. "I love you so much, Stella! These last few months have been amazing, and I don't want this to end, so..." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small velvet box. He opened it, revealing a small but lovely diamond ring.  
Stella started to cry as he got down on one knee and asked, "Stella Huff, will you marry me?" "Yes, of course I'll marry you!" she squealed, excited. She held out her left hand as he slid the ring on, a perfect fit. She threw her arms around him and kissed him and he kissed her back. They orbed back to the manor and told his family.  
Everyone was thrilled for them, even Wyatt gave them both a hug. As Stella was hugged by Piper, she looked at Chris and saw the love in his eyes. She knew that this was right, it was true love, at last. 


End file.
